


Life - in the Begining

by ishvaria



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season 3 Finale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now everything will be completely different. Of the total ash of our souls we both managed to inflate a new flame ... And it will not go off ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

## Часть 1

***  
Потери… это всегда страшно. А потерять того, кто составляет смысл твоей жизни – невыносимо… И в самый первый миг, когда смерть еще кажется чудовищным недоразумением, и пелена отчаянья еще только нависла над тобой, в этот самый миг возникает мысль о мести… И лишь об одном забываешь – месть обязательно вернется к тебе бумерангом…

 

Утро… это сон? Должно быть – да, ведь я так давно не просыпалась в таком настроении… даже, несмотря на вчерашний странный сувенир от Джека – перстень отца…  
\- Мы выясним – что бы это ни было… - Эйдан садится рядом, - посмотри… - первая полоса, фотография Конрада, заседание суда…  
\- Хотела бы я, чтобы мой отец мог увидеть это, - все еще катая массивный перстень на ладони, тихо произношу я.  
\- И мой, - откликается он, заглядывая мне в глаза, - я уже и не надеялся, что у нас получится, и появится возможность – подумать о нас…  
\- Эй, всего и нужно – чуточку веры, - улыбаюсь я, мой Эйдан качает головой, - Ты еще скажи, что все было так и задумано…  
\- Я люблю тебя, Эйдан… - я, наконец, произношу это вслух… дыхание перехватывает оттого, как меняется его лицо… его глаза. Исчезает та тень неуверенности, что поселилась в нем после нашего возвращения из Англии… после его – я тоже скучал… Мой Эйдан склоняется ко мне, целуя с легким налетом неторопливой нежности, впрочем, стремительно оборачивающейся жадной страстностью… Чувствуя накрывающую меня волну раскаянья за то, что безжалостно пользовалась его постоянным присутствием рядом, держала близко и отталкивала, гнала прочь и не отпускала, я отвечаю – с той же страстью, притягивая его на себя, заставляю почувствовать, как я нуждаюсь в нем… Чуть отстранившись, чтобы видеть его глаза, произношу прямо в губы, - Люблю… любила… есть и будешь только ты…   
\- Вечность – тоже проходит, Эм… - приподнявшись на локтях, негромко напоминает он сказанное недавно им самим.   
\- Но не для нас, - отзываюсь я, не отпуская его…Перевернувшись, так, чтобы я оказалась сверху, он держит меня, испытующе глядя, и я настойчиво повторяю, - не для нас, Эйдан… 

 

Возвратившись, уже на крыльце я слышу их голоса, и ловлю себя на непрошенной улыбке – трое мужчин, три составляющие моей жизни. Джек – мое прошлое, детство, что уже не вернуть, но ты помнишь его одним сплошным светлым днем… Нолан – мое настоящее, дом, который у меня отняли, единственная семья, которую я знаю… Эйдан – мое будущее… кажется, теперь оно у меня есть. Шаг и еще один…  
\- Не думал, что все-таки услышу эти слова, - Нолан передает бокалы с шампанским Эйдану и Джеку, имея ввиду новости из зала суда. Конрада Грейсона лишили права на залог и судья постановил заново открыть дело моего отца…  
\- За вас, Дэвид, - салютует бокалом телевизору Джек. Эйдан уже заметил меня, молча стоящую на пороге, и просто смотрит, с едва уловимой улыбкой в глазах… Нолан и Джек заговаривают почти одновременно, я же отвечаю машинально, чувствуя только руку Эйдана, притягивающего меня к себе. Прижавшись к нему в мимолетной ответной ласке, когда его губы легко касаются моего виска, поднимаю бокал, - За всех нас, мы – сделали это.   
Взгляд Эйдана неотрывно следует за мной – он встревожен и неспроста… в последнее время я стала быстрее уставать, и все труднее заставлять себя подняться с постели… Переутомление или депрессия – это неважно, я найду время для себя, после того, как закончу. Виктория – осталась только она…  
\- Все это замечательно, - снова кивает на экран Джек, - но как же быть с Шарлоттой? Ведь некто преследует ее от имени твоего отца, та хижина и кольцо…  
\- Да, Эм, - вступает Нолан, - это наследство, доставшееся твоему отцу от деда, про домик просто забыли, во всей суматохе.   
\- И этот кто-то живет там! – продолжает настаивать Джек.  
\- Да, вы правы, - пытаясь скрыть внезапно навалившуюся усталость, соглашаюсь я, - надо с этим разобраться…  
\- Я с тобой, - Эйдан все еще держит меня, похоже, лишь это не дает мне упасть. Перехватив его руку, сжимаю пальцы, - не стоит. Полиция расследует похищение и лучше переждать. Я все сделаю сама…

 

Дверь почти не скрипит, петли хорошо смазаны… вместо пляжа, говорил отец, мой дед любил лес… Я медленно двигаюсь по комнате, где все здесь задумано так, чтобы создать впечатление – здесь живут… и не просто живут, а именно он, Дэвид Кларк… Наша с ним фотография, кадр будто из другой жизни, но я помню этот день… бумаги на столе, использованная посуда в мойке, шаги позади… Я не успеваю развернуться и среагировать достаточно быстро, он нападает со спины, пытаясь лишить меня возможности сопротивляться. Долбанув его головой в переносицу, освобождаюсь и атакую сама, в ярости швыряя его на стол, несильно ударившись, он поднимается и, вытирая льющуюся из носа кровь, со злостью бросается на меня с чем-то, блеснувшим в лучах заходящего солнца. Уходя из-под удара, натыкаюсь на разломанный стул и лечу кувырком прямо в буфет, больно ударившись головой об его угол и, кажется, сильно разбив бровь…  _Останется шрам – еще успеваю подумать я, прежде, чем собираюсь с силами для последнего рывка…Нападавший вылетает сквозь стеклянную дверь обратно в комнату и я, наконец, могу стереть собственную кровь с лица. Что-то мешает идти и, наклонившись, я выдергиваю шприц из ноги, чуть ниже колена, на игле – капли крови, внутри – что-то мутно-белесое – нехорошо…_

 

\- Я не должен был отпускать тебя одну… - у Эйдана подрагивают руки, пока он рассматривает и обрабатывает мою рассеченную бровь. – Останется шрам…   
\- Не первый… - я чуть морщусь, когда пластырь стягивает концы ранки, - и со мной все… терпимо, чего нельзя сказать о нем…  
\- Он мог быть не один, - продолжает Эйдан, - у нас больше нет права на ошибку, мы слишком далеко зашли… - видя, что это меня не задевает, он берет мое лицо в ладони, договаривая, - если я тебя потеряю…  
\- Не потеряешь… - с уверенностью откликаюсь я, благодаря бога, что Эйдан рядом и я могу за него ухватиться, в буквальном смысле… меня, элементарно, не держат ноги… То ли в том шприце было какое-то лекарство, то ли это запоздалая реакция на встряску… не знаю… Мои попытки – скрыть от него что-то, всегда проваливаются. Эйдан знает меня лучше, чем кто-либо.  
\- Эм… - я обнимаю его, прижимаясь, прячу лицо, чтобы он не спрашивал… Он и не спрашивает, просто – удерживает рядом, пока слабость не проходит. – Кто это был?  
\- Не знаю, - я выхожу на крыльцо, ветер с океана должен помочь прогнать дурноту, - но он связан с Викторией, работает на нее… Видимо, она пытается заполучить мое ДНК.   
\- Все всплывает на поверхность, - Эйдан снова обнимает меня, легко притягивая к себе, - она мечется, пытаясь соскользнуть с крючка… Но только глубже заглатывает наживку. Так или иначе – правда станет известной… и мы сможем… - улыбка появляется сначала в его глазах, отчего и я начинаю улыбаться в ответ. – Я не могу дождаться этого…

 

Это были последние его слова…Не знаю, как я живу уже вторые сутки – без него… Все потеряло смысл… осталась пустота, перед которой я – бессильна. После нескольких часов забытья, очнувшись, я на какие-то мгновения верю, что все это просто кошмарный сон и сейчас он обнимет меня, привлекая к себе, прогоняя холод, сковывающий душу… Но – этого не будет… никогда. Это слово давит на грудь, погребая меня под грузом вины и безысходности…   
\- Ты была смыслом его жизни, Эмс… - Нолан… конечно, кто еще здесь в силах хотя бы понять мою боль… Только он. Он тоже любил его. Эйдан был его другом… Какое страшное слово – был…  
\- Была… - давясь непрекращающимися слезами, все-таки отзываюсь я, - а теперь – я потеряла свой.   
Время, спрессовавшись в нечто плотное и тягучее, проходит как-то мимо меня, и действия, что я совершаю «на автомате», не задевают и не дают желанного покоя… Да, отец предварительно оправдан – Эйдан этого уже не узнает… Конрада обвиняют в терроризме и покушении на убийство, ему грозит смертная казнь – Эйдан этого не увидит… Виктория заперта в психиатрической лечебнице, что с того – Эйдана этим не вернешь…  
Я ухожу из клиники под громкие выкрики Виктории – «Аманда Кларк! Она – Аманда Кларк…» и ничего не чувствую… Кажется, только сейчас меня настигло то, о чем говорил мой Эйдан, после того, как убил убийцу своей сестры – месть выжигает изнутри и, достигнув желаемого, ты остаешься наедине с пустотой… Больше не для чего жить и не для кого… Помнится, я пыталась спорить с ним тогда… он молчал и мирился с моим нежеланием остановиться и не доходить до черты. Теперь же – я слишком далеко, чтобы вернуться…   
Перед самым началом, три года назад, Такедо-сан, отпуская меня с Острова, сказал, - Когда ты закончишь, перед тобой может открыться новый путь – жизнь, о которой ты мечтаешь. А может оказаться пропасть, которая поглотит тебя. Все зависит оттого, какой ты придешь в эту точку.   
И вот – я здесь… и пропасть прямо под ногами… нужно просто сделать еще один шаг…Этот пузырек с ядом я не доставала очень давно… он тоже родом с Острова, он помнит Эйдана, как и я… Я обещала ему – Вечность. Я сдержу слово…

 

\- Эмили…Аманда, очнись! – его голос… значит, все удалось… - Эм! – ладони больно бьют по щекам. – Эм!! – мир становится все отчетливей, наползая неторопливо, словно прибывающий на перрон поезд. Эйдан… его голос, его руки, его глаза… Совершенно сумасшедший, снова полный страха за меня, взгляд. Такой я помню всего несколько раз за то время, что мы – вместе. – Эм… - явное облегчение в голосе, - слава богу! Как ты? Я не должен был отпускать тебя одну!  
Голова просто раскалывается, во рту пересохло, тело все ломит от побоев и тошнит. Но я все-таки сажусь, не без его помощи, оглядываясь – хижина… мы все еще в хижине…  
\- Как мы оказались здесь? – его взгляд снова меняется, он с тревогой смотрит на меня, - Ты не помнишь? Ты поехала, чтобы выяснить – кто отправлял Шарлотте те письма. На тебя кто-то напал, кто это был?!  
\- Не знаю. Он работает на Викторию…Подожди, - перехватив его руку, заглядываю в глаза, - мы пили за нас с Ноланом и Джеком… это было…  
\- Пару часов назад, Эм, - он с нескрываемой тревогой осматривает мою рассеченную бровь и, уже готовый налиться всеми оттенками от пурпурного до синего, громадный синяк на скуле, - тебе бы показаться врачу. Снова провалы?  
\- Нет… другое… - качаю головой я, в подробностях пересказывая все то, что так внезапно привиделось мне. – Эйдан, не знаю, был это сон, глюк от какого-то препарата или все-таки знак свыше – я не собираюсь игнорировать его… - выдохнув, сквозь непрошенные слезы, договариваю, - если я тебя потеряю…  
\- Не потеряешь… - перебивает он, мгновенно прижимая к себе, обнимает крепко, защищая от любых невзгод, - я с тобой, Эм… мы – вместе….  
\- Я испугалась, что больше никогда… - произношу невнятно я, уткнувшись ему в плечо, его ладонь гладит мои волосы в размеренной успокаивающей ласке, - что тебя – нет и все, чего мы добились… оно мне было не нужно. Без тебя… Все потеряло смысл.   
\- Это было просто наваждение, Эм, - негромко отзывается мой Эйдан, целуя меня в лоб, - ничего не произошло. И ничего не случится, я тебе обещаю!  
\- Ты никуда не пойдешь один, Эйдан! – все еще не пытаясь встать, предупреждаю его я, - я не выпущу тебя из поля зрения.  
\- Хорошо, - он почти улыбается, - пусть будет по-твоему, чтобы ты ни планировала для Виктории, сделаем это – как всегда… Вместе…


	2. Chapter 2

## Часть 2

***  
Я чуть не умер, когда увидел ее, лежащую там, на полу, среди обломков мебели, с лицом, наполовину залитым кровью и шприцем, торчащим из-под правого колена. Бог знает, а дьявол – слышал, что я пережил за те минуты, пока пытался привести ее в чувство. И потом – снова этот ее блуждающий взгляд и вопросы…А после – еще и ее рассказ… нет, я верю ей безоговорочно, всегда и во всем, даже зная, что она ошибается. После наших совместных лет на Острове, после Такедо, ее матери, после всего, что мы пережили – я верю, потому что не умею иначе.   
Мы вернулись домой почти за полночь, Эмили едва стоит на ногах, но говорить с ней об этом бесполезно сейчас, она не позволит мне позаботиться о ней до тех пор, пока мы не достанем Викторию.  
\- Тебе надо поспать, Эм, - уложив ее, мягко напоминаю, - завтра нам многое предстоит… - она смотрит непонятно, в полутьме трудно разглядеть лицо, лишь глаза отражают свет из коридора, - я – скоро… - отвечаю на невысказанный вопрос, - но ты все равно спи, не жди меня… - кажется, она кивает, так и не отвечая мне.   
Спустя час, поднимаюсь наверх, стараясь ее не разбудить, но – все напрасно.  
\- Не спишь…  
\- Боюсь… - на выдохе, со всхлипом, отзывается она, - боюсь закрыть глаза и позволить себе уснуть. Вдруг я проснусь – там… и все это окажется просто сном?!  
\- Нет… - ложусь рядом, поверх одеяла, обнимая ее, - это наша реальность, Эм, нам не уйти от нее. Знаешь, о чем я думал, когда океан вынес на берег твое белое платье, все в крови? – плотнее прижав ее к себе, продолжаю, - Только бы она продержалась до моего прихода, только бы была жива… Сильнее я испугался только один раз…  
\- Когда я не узнала тебя, - перебивает она, - в больнице. У тебя было такое лицо…  
\- Я чуть богу душу не отдал, - без тени улыбки отвечаю я, - прямо там, у тебя в палате.  
\- Прости! – подняв голову, моя Эм смотрит внимательно, я качаю головой, - это не твоя вина. Ты едва не погибла, какие уж тут воспоминания…  
\- Те самые, Эйдан, - взгляд моей Эм неуловимо меняется, она опять возвращается мыслями к Виктории, - самые сокровенные, самые дорогие, самые страшные воспоминания приходят к тебе, когда умираешь…

 

Я просыпаюсь, как от толчка, Эм нет рядом, а в ванной видна полоска света и слышен шум льющейся воды.  
\- Аманда… - заглянув в душ, вижу ее, склоненную над раковиной, - тебе плохо?  
\- Мутит, - отвечает она, на секунду закрывая глаза. Намочив полотенце холодной водой, протираю ее лицо, - ты, конечно, не услышишь меня, но может, покажешься врачу?   
\- Конечно, Эйдан, - перехватив мои руки, она прижимает ладони к щекам, - это будет вторым пунктом в моем списке срочных дел, после всего, когда мы – закончим…  
\- А что же у нас идет первым пунктом? – предвидя ответ, чуть улыбаюсь я.  
\- Наша свадьба, - как о чем-то само собой разумеющемся говорит моя Эм, - ты ведь не рассчитывал отделаться от меня при помощи поддельных документов и Нолана?   
\- Без нашего дорогого мистера Кью мы точно не обойдемся, - притянув ее ближе, отзываюсь я, - мне нужен будет шафер, а тебе подружка невесты...  
Вкус зубной пасты на ее губах, поцелуй, по-прежнему отдающий отчаяньем – что-то очень не так с моей Эм… Отстранившись, заглядываю ей в глаза.  
\- Эй, ты – со мной? – и будто очнувшись от наваждения, она медленно кивает. – С тобой. Конечно – с тобой… - и, словно дежа вю, ее ладонь безошибочно находит уже побелевший шрам – память от Дэниэла. – Я потеряла тебя и не знала об этом, - также накрыв его ладонью, произносит она, говоря уже не о том дне больше года назад, - это – самое страшное…  
\- Эм… - я не знаю, что еще ей сказать, как сделать так, чтобы этот странный кошмар выветрился из ее памяти. Прислонившись лбом к моему плечу, она продолжает говорить, словно пытаясь избавиться от картинки, стоящей перед глазами.  
\- И я вернулась… и горел камин… мне показалось, что ты просто сидишь перед огнем… Я что-то сказала тебе, ты не ответил… я подошла ближе…  
\- Эмили! – резко обрываю я, встряхнув, возвращаю к реальности, - Забудь! Слышишь – этого не было! И не будет! Я не оставлю тебя одну – никогда!  
Единственный способ, что мне известен, чтобы отвлечь ее сейчас – напомнить о Виктории и о Дэвиде… правда, есть еще один…  
Подхватив ее на руки, возвращаюсь в постель и, уложив ее, устраиваюсь рядом, ни слова не говоря… Медлит она всего несколько секунд, потом – все расплывается, остаемся только мы. Ее руки скользят по моим плечам, поднимаются выше, пальцы ерошат волосы, губы с жадной лаской ищут мои. Перевернувшись, я нависаю над ней и, замерев, ловлю затуманенный страстью взгляд, склонившись, целую медленно, нежно, растягивая каждый миг на столетия… не торопясь, опускаюсь ниже, нарочно минуя грудь, к животу, туда, где от моих легких прикосновений ее мышцы начинают рефлекторно сокращаться, моля о наслаждении… Не выдержав, она сопротивляется, заставляя меня перевернуться на спину и с торжествующей улыбкой водружается сверху… Чувствовать ее вокруг себя, вот так – почти неожиданно, по одной лишь ее прихоти, уже восторг… ухватив ее запястья, удерживаю от движения, - Подожди, Эм… замри…  
Она кивает, склоняясь ко мне, кончиками волос дразня, проводит языком вокруг сосков и я с удивлением обнаруживаю, что стоны удовольствия – мои.  
\- Мне продолжить? – шепчет она мне прямо в ухо, заодно что-то вытворяя там языком.  
\- Бога ради! – откликаюсь я, подмяв ее под себя и делая резкий толчок – моя Эм выгибается, одновременно притягивая меня к себе. Темп и скорость все возрастают, мы и без этого оба были близки к краю, но видеть – как она кусает губы, чтобы не кричать от накрывающей нас волны наслаждения, чувствовать ее частью себя и быть внутри нее…Быть единым целым, теми, кто мы есть – принадлежать друг другу… в этот миг – я счастлив…

 

 

***  
Запах кофе, бормочущий фоном телевизор, шум воды в душе… Мне кажется, я уже просыпался под смесь этих звуков, так живо напоминающих мне дом. Спустившись вниз, ловлю Эмили в проходе между столом и плитой, - Как ты? – легко касаясь, проверяю огромный синяк на виске и скуле, она едва заметно морщится, - Эм?  
\- Все хорошо, - старательно улыбается она. Не дав ей ускользнуть из рук, зарываюсь лицом в волосы, - есть задания для меня?  
\- Будь рядом, - вполне серьезно отзывается Эмили, - не решай ничего сам и не делай ничего один.   
\- У нас – есть план?  
\- У нас есть план…  
\- Моя дорогая Эмс, - раздается от двери, - я, конечно, сделаю для тебя и нашего 007 все и даже больше… Но, умоляю, - Нолан с видом мученика падает на диван, - не заставляй меня больше вставать в такую рань!   
\- Обещаю больше не тревожить тебя, Нолан.  
\- Ты придумала ловушку для Королевы Виктории, - он уже улыбается, - и что для этого должен сделать я?  
\- Убить Патрика… - его взгляд скользит по ее лицу, потом перекочевывает на меня.  
\- Эмс, когда мы закончим, если это светлое время наступит, напомни мне – научить тебя скрывать следы побоев под макияжем. Если бы я не знал Эйдана… - поднявшись, он перебирается к столу, садясь рядом, - так – что я вчера пропустил?  
\- Оставлю твой комментарий без ответа, - покосившись на нашего умника, замечаю я, - и отвечу на вопрос – это произошло в той хижине…  
\- Судя по всему, Эмс, тебе знатно врезали по голове, - продолжает он, - раз тебе приходят такие странные идеи…   
\- Нолан, на что была готова Виктория, пока Патрик был здесь?  
\- На все… - Эмили кивает.  
\- Вот именно. Мне нужно, чтобы ты, как и в случае с Шарлоттой, воспользовался такой замечательной программой твоего протеже Хавьера и сделал так, чтобы Виктория поверила – в смерти Патрика виновата я и только я.   
\- Ты с ума сошла, Эмс!?   
\- Не делай глупостей! – мы с Ноланом произносим это одновременно и моя Эм лишь с улыбкой качает головой.  
\- Я знаю, что делаю…Эйдан, - через стол она накрывает мою руку своей, - нам нужно закончить…  
\- Не спорю, но Виктория сейчас, как смертельно раненый скорпион – жалит всех, без разбора. А ты хочешь дать ей карт-бланш на свое убийство!   
\- Ты прав – хочу, - отвечает она, - хочу, чтобы Виктория на всех углах кричала о своей ненависти к Аманде Кларк, чтобы она с методичностью маньяка твердила о том, что я – не Эмили Торн и что я виновата в смерти всех, кто ей был дорог! Я хочу, чтобы она пришла сюда и попыталась меня убить, а камеры, которые Нолан предварительно поставит везде, запишут это и ты, Эйдан, и Нолан – будете свидетелями всего этого…  
\- А потом… - продолжаю я, неотрывно гладя ей в глаза, - ты предложишь ей выбор…  
\- Да, которого не было у меня… - Нолан смотрит на нас с едва заметным налетом покровительства.  
\- Я все сделаю, Эмс, и ты ведь еще хочешь, чтобы я рассказал ей эти новости, да?   
\- Только у тебя – получится так, что Виктория поверит, Нолан…

 

На Викторию – страшно смотреть, она и впрямь производит впечатление умалишенной.   
\- ЭМИЛИ! – всклокоченные волосы, безумный взгляд… все, буквально, кричит о том, что миссис Грейсон сошла с ума.  
\- Виктория… - выходя навстречу, моя Эм изображает непонимание, - с вами что-то случилось? Вам нехорошо?  
\- Со мной?! – едва удерживаясь на грани истерики, переспрашивает та, - со мной случилась ты, Эмили! Или лучше все-таки звать тебя Амандой Кларк?! – поднявшись по ступенькам, Виктория останавливается в опасной близости от нее, - Как удобно, не так ли – поселиться в доме по-соседству с тем, кому жаждешь отомстить, войти в их жизнь и разрушить их семью, до основания! Таким был твой план, Аманда?!  
\- Боюсь, что просто не понимаю вас, Виктория, - рискнув повернуться к ней спиной, отзывается Эмили. – Аманда – умерла и похоронена рядом с отцом. С чего вы вдруг решили, что я…  
\- Потому что я сделала анализ! – следуя за ней в дом, Виктория срывается на крик, - та Аманда, что выскочила замуж за твоего несчастного дружка детства, никакого отношения к Кларкам не имеет! Но ты… совсем другое дело!   
\- Виктория, успокойтесь, - как и ожидалось, попытки Эмили вызывают у той еще более бурную реакцию.  
\- Ты виновна в смерти Паскаля! А теперь… - она задыхается, - теперь твоя верная тень, твой «мистер Росс» сообщает мне, заливаясь слезами, что Патрик… мой Патрик…  
\- Виктория… - моя Эм подходит ближе, и узкое и тонкое лезвие ножа для бумаг мелькает между ними, та в ярости даже и не видит - куда бьет…  
Выдержка мне отказывает окончательно и в общем-то мне все равно, что будет – покинув удобный наблюдательный пункт под лестницей, я вмешиваюсь в их борьбу… не стоило и начинать – нож входит глубоко, по самую рукоять и застревает где-то между ребрами. От неожиданности Виктория замирает и, пользуясь нашим замешательством, убегает прочь…  
\- Эйдан! – моя Эм в панике… я не видел ее такой, до сих пор. Наверное, мне это должно льстить, но сейчас – просто больно…  
\- Иди… - подталкиваю я ее в сторону двери, - она еще не ушла далеко. Ты получила свое покушение на видео…  
\- Мне наплевать на нее! – она мечется между ванной, где есть аптечка, и кухней, - Ты ранен… как серьезно?   
\- Царапина, - легкомысленно отзываюсь я, зажимая рану, - иди! Нолан мне поможет… - на лице ее я читаю сомнения и добавляю, - иди же, Эм! Со мной все будет нормально…  
Когда она выбегает из комнаты, я позволяю себе опуститься на пол – ноги не держат. Нолан заставляет меня показать рану, - ох, Эйдан… я не специалист, но тут все…   
\- Не говори Эмили, - резко отзываюсь я, - все один к одному…  
\- Тебе надо в больницу.  
\- Нет! Это – полицейские, лишние вопросы, следствие… - мне не становится хуже, а это значит, что жизненно-важные органы не задеты. – Нам не нужно это сейчас… Да и вообще… наши методы ведь не слишком гармонирует с действующим законодательством… - в глазах темнеет. – Нолан, надо остановить кровотечение… Умеешь штопать?   
\- Господи, боже мой… - широко раскрыв глаза, отзывается тот, - ты имеешь ввиду…   
\- Да, меня надо зашить и перевязать, - киваю я, - и напичкать антибиотиками, но – кажется, рана чистая… Так что, Росс, мы – справимся?  
\- Справимся… - немного манерно он кивает, я усмехаюсь, - тогда, шовный набор на столе…

 

 

***  
Вернувшись, Эмили еще застала нас за «штопкой», - о господи! Нолан, как все серьезно?  
\- Я не врач, Эмс, - отказывается тот, - и не могу судить. Пока все терпимо, мне кажется… Но, по опыту знаю, что к ночи болит сильнее.  
\- Не говорите обо мне так, будто меня уже нет, - встреваю я, - по ощущениям - лезвие скользнуло по ребрам, и потому не вошло глубоко, это и, правда – просто царапина. Благодаря Россу и антибиотикам из твоей аптечки, со мной все будет нормально…  
\- Эйдан… - ее ладонь ложится мне на лоб, заставляя закрыть глаза.   
\- Я напугал тебя, прости…  
\- Это снова моя вина, - шепчет моя Эм, опускаясь на колени рядом с кушеткой, - я постоянно рискую тобой.  
\- Нам не оставили особого выбора, - перехватив ее руку, прижимаю ладонь к губам, - мы переживем это, Эм… мы – справимся…   
\- Нечестно пользоваться тобой, - закрыв глаза, шепчет моя Эмили, прислоняясь лбом к плечу, моя рука скользит по ее волосам в успокаивающей ласке. – Не имею ничего против… Что с Викторией?  
\- Я накачала ее успокоительным и заперла в хижине в лесу. Разговор будет позже…  
\- Немного отлежусь и поедем…  
\- Нет, Эйдан, я должна сделать это сама… - она останавливает меня, - послушай… Во-первых, Виктория не будет говорить, если поймет, что мы не одни. Во-вторых… есть ведь еще и Дэниэл, он не оставит все – как есть…  
\- Боюсь, что Дэнни-бой будет слегка занят, - Нолан, все это время пребывающий в районе кухни, возвращается к нам. – Ко мне неожиданно заглянул Гидеон ЛеМаршаль… И у меня сложилось впечатление, что он не слишком доволен их нежной дружбой с Марго, да и тем, что Марго назначила Дэниэла – вторым, после себя, лицом холдинга…   
\- А к тебе, Росс, он приперся чисто так, по доброте душевной, - замечаю я, Эмили поднимает голову, в замешательстве глядя на Нолана.  
\- Ты согласился с ним сотрудничать?  
\- Он собирается отдать мне программу Хавьера, - тут же принимается защищаться тот, - я просто восстанавливаю справедливость. Дэнни зарвался и его следует проучить.  
\- Хорошо, я не буду в это вмешиваться, - устало закрыв глаза, отзывается она, еще раз коснувшись моего лба, проверяет – нет ли жара. – Только, пожалуйста, Нолан, будь осторожен, все это может обернуться и против тебя…  
\- Не беспокойся, Эмс, наше сотрудничество не прошло мимо меня, - снова чуть рисуясь, отвечает он, впрочем, добавляя уже нормальным тоном, - все будет хорошо, я об этом позабочусь. И, если мне позволено заметить, я солидарен с Биг Беном – не стоит к Виктории идти одной.  
\- Я уже объясняла Эйдану! – резче необходимого реагирует она, раздражаясь, - Нолан, она связана и под наркотиками, у нее просто нет шанса что-то мне сделать. Да и Виктория всегда действует чужими руками, а ее оружие – слова… Мы просто поговорим…   
\- Ты собираешься заставить ее подписать документы в пользу Шарлоты, - приподнимаясь, о чем тут же успеваю пожалеть, напоминаю я, - это невозможно делать со связанными руками. Я не отпущу тебя одну. Точка.  
\- У меня нет сил спорить с вами, - она и правда выглядит измученной, - сейчас все равно еще рано ехать туда.   
\- Если я вам больше не нужен… - Нолан собрался уходить, - да, Эмс… не уезжайте – не попрощавшись… А то, того и гляди, Лондонский туман заразит и тебя своей привычкой – исчезать…


	3. Chapter 3

## Часть 3

***  
Я сбежала… так, как учил меня сам Эйдан когда-то, кажется, что в прошлой жизни… на безымянном Острове в Окинаве… После ухода Нолана я помогла ему перебраться в спальню, и из эгоистических соображений в том числе – чем дольше Эйдан со мной, тем больше я хочу быть с ним… это превращается в какую-то болезненную зависимость и я не хочу от нее избавляться… Когда он и вправду заснул, надежно удерживая меня в кольце рук, я с сожалением извернулась, выскальзывая… Мне нужно идти… и я не могу взять его с собой… Это – между мной и Викторией… моя личная последняя битва…  
На звук шагов моя пленница реагирует громкими криками и я жалею, что не заткнула ей рот. Первый шаг за порог и первый взгляд на нее – это самое трудное, дальше будет легче… должно быть, иначе нельзя…   
\- Ты все-таки решилась придти,  _Эмили_ , надеюсь – чтобы убить меня… - «акт первый сцена первая» разыграны ею мастерски, как всегда.   
\- Это было бы чудесным выходом из нашего общего тупика, Виктория, - делаю долгожданный ход я… словно прыжок со скалы… и вода ли внизу или каменное дно – я не знаю…- Ваша смерть только порадует всю вашу семью…  
\- Считаешь – у тебя есть на это право, - она не спрашивает, - а за что, собственно?   
\- Не делайте вид, что не понимаете, Виктория, - упираясь ладонями в деревянные ручки стула, к которому она привязана, приближаюсь почти вплотную, - вы ведь знаете, чей это дом? Я действую от их имени…   
\- Это – справедливость? – она срывается на крик, - ты так называешь мое похищение, убийство Паскаля и … Патрика?!  
\- Да бог с вами, Виктория, - как можно безмятежнее произношу я, - Патрик жив-здоров, чего нельзя сказать о вас…  
\- Но Нолан… - с некоторым затруднением она сморит на меня, - и ты…  
\- Мы притворялись, - доверительно сообщаю ей на ухо, - чтобы достать вас… И, знаете, - отойдя на пару шагов, рассматриваю ее, - нам это удалось. Включив ноутбук, разворачиваю ее лицом к монитору, - Не правда ли, цифровые камеры – чудесное изобретение! Такое качество изображения, да еще и с увеличением, - я демонстрирую ей нож в ее руке в самый момент нападения.  
\- Ты этим ничего не добьешься, кроме огласки! Что с того, что я – потеряла контроль? Это ваших рук дело! – она подается вперед, - так что, в итоге под следствием окажешься ты!  
\- А кто вообще говорит про следствие, Виктория? – присев, чтобы видеть искаженное ненавистью ее лицо, продолжаю, - Вы правы, у полиции будет слишком много ненужных вопросов, поэтому – я с этим пойду не туда… Вы помните доктора Бэнкс, Виктория, Мишель Бэнкс?  
Медленное понимание, отражающееся на ее лицо, дарит мне то удовлетворение, которое я так долго ищу.  
\- Ты не сделаешь этого… не станешь раскрывать себя, потому что – боишься! Боишься того, что все может вернуться, и ты окажешься там, откуда с таким трудом выбралась!  
\- Виктория, вы бредите… снова, - с вполне правдоподобной тревогой в голосе говорю я, - чего я, действительно, боюсь – так это того, что вас придется госпитализировать… Мне очень не хочется вызывать специалистов, но… вы просто не оставляете выбора. Понимаю, на вас свалилось так много - месье ЛеМаршаль, мистер Грейсон – вы потеряли сразу двоих…  
\- Мне нужно было убить тебя… но этот твой мистер Матис… - Виктория неожиданно успокаивается, - знаешь, чего мне хотелось бы больше всего? Заманить его в ловушку, а после – оставить тебе в качестве сувенира его труп, чтобы ты нашла его… И как бы я наслаждалась твоим отчаяньем… Вот это было бы равноценной расплатой за то, что ты сделала с моей жизнью!  
\- Равноценной?! – у меня внутри все дрожит – она не могла, не сумела бы так точно пересказать мое … видение, сон… я не знаю, как это назвать. – Вы! Ваша семья уничтожила, превратила в пепел и развеяла по ветру жизнь маленькой девочки, лишив ее даже надежды…  
\- Дэвид Кларк получил по заслугам, - не сдается Виктория, - поверь мне, я знала его гораздо лучше – мерзкий был человек… И Конрад… он не сделал ничего  _такого_. Просто – использовал подвернувшуюся возможность, как и ты,  _Аманда_ … Очень удобно – поселившись по-соседству с семьей, которую собираешься уничтожить, стать ее частью и разрушить изнутри… Таков был твой гениальный план Мести?  
\- Вы все еще бредите, Виктория, - я демонстративно берусь за телефон, - доктор Бэнкс была так любезна, после заседания суда по делу мистера Грейсона, что подготовила все необходимые документы для госпитализации. Вам там помогут, я уверена…  
\- Чего ты хочешь? – все еще не сильно беспокоясь, задает, наконец, нужный вопрос она. – Ты бы не держала меня здесь, если бы не … постой, давай я угадаю. Подпись, под соглашением, в котором я признаю свою недееспособность и передаю управление финансовыми потоками… кому? Не Дэниэлу, нет… Ты перестала ему верить, после того, как он чуть не убил тебя… Жаль, что ты выжила… - походя замечает она, тут же улыбаясь приятному воспоминанию, - зато – у тебя никогда не будет детей!   
Выдержка погорела… я не смогла сдержаться и теперь у Виктории тонкой струйкой стекает кровь по лицу, а она – смеется…  
\- Моя дорогая, тебе надо брать у меня уроки. Слова – это всего лишь слова, они могут ранить… а после этого становишься сильнее… - тряхнув головой, видимо, прогоняя дурноту от моей несдержанности, Виктория продолжает. – Так ты хочешь предложить мне переписать все на Шарлотту… заботливая… А где ты была, когда ее похищали? – улыбаясь, она отвечает сама, - ну конечно, это не просто забота… Чувство вины… да, оно сильно мешает жить. А что же ты можешь предложить мне – взамен на мою жизнь здесь?  
\- Жизнь, - тихо отвечаю я, - это не та справедливость, которую вы заслужили, Виктория, это, наверное, даже чересчур… Но я – не вы и не хочу переступать…  
\- Черту? – перебивает она, - дорогуша, ты ее не увидишь, даже если будешь возвращаться по собственным следам, она давно затерялась у тебя за спиной. Нет, ты  _не можешь_  меня убить, как не убила бы и Конрада… хотя, сама перед собой ты оправдываешься тем, что смерть для нас – слишком легкое наказание… Возможно, ты и права… А в клинику… что ж, это вполне реализуемый вариант, к сожалению, совсем недолговечный, даже с поручительством Мишель за спиной. Она ведь – что флюгер… А мои финансовые возможности тебе известны… так что, - поймав мой завороженный взгляд, Виктория кивает, - выбора нет у нас обеих,  _Аманда_ …  
\- Выбор – это привилегия, Виктория, - снова склонившись близко, пристально смотрю ей в глаза, - и я – могу вам ее дать. Вы верно поняли мое предложение и оно все еще в силе…   
\- С чего вдруг такая щедрость, после всего того, что ты со мной сделала? Почему бы тебе просто не дать мне лопатой по голове и не определить в психушку – так всем будет проще…  
\- Я хочу, чтобы вы сами решили собственную судьбу, как вы это сделали за маленькую девочку по имени Аманда, когда подставили ее отца, за мальчика по имени Эйдан и его сестру Коллин… За всех тех, кто пострадал, когда ваши пути пересекались… Решайте, Виктория, - я достаю шприц с очередной дозой снотворного, - жизнь в изгнании, может, даже с Патриком, или жизнь – в забытьи…  
Когда и как она освободилась – я не заметила, слишком много и долго мы жонглировали словами… Нападение совершенно неожиданно – сначала она метко бьет меня лбом в переносицу, а затем ловко и умело вцепившись в волосы методично долбит моей головой обо все ближайшие поверхности, до которых может дотянуться. И все это – с такой ненавистью и остервенением, что я просто теряюсь.  
\- Вот теперь, - говорит она, оттянув мне голову назад, чтобы рассмотреть разбитое лицо, - мы можем поговорить, Аманда Кларк, обо всем…- перешагнув через меня, Виктория надевает свои туфли, что я легкомысленно оставила у двери, когда они с нее слетели, и возвращается ко мне.  
\- Прости, дорогая, - каблук с особым тщанием впечатывается в мою ладонь, - твое предложение – неприемлемо… Я слишком дорожу своим положением и ценю комфорт превыше всего остального, - присев, она снова запускает руку мне в волосы, наматывая их на кулак, и с силой дергает, заставляя меня смотреть на себя. – А вот ты здесь явно задержалась, тебе – пора вернуться под тот камень, из-под которого ты выползла! – еще раз приложив меня головой об порог, так, что я ненадолго теряю ориентацию, она снова разворачивает меня к себе, демонстрируя шприц, только что бывший в моих руках. Мне уже почти все равно – кровь из дважды за сутки рассеченной брови заливает глаза, я практически ослепла, игла уже входит под кожу, - Сладких тебе снов, моя дорогая, - Виктория склоняется ближе, - и – не советую просыпаться…  
Мое вялое сопротивление никчему, она легко сводит на нет мои попытки – вырваться из ее рук. Это всего лишь снотворное, но я чувствую себя мухой, раздавленной чьим-то ботинком, а Виктория, тем временем, что-то мурлыча, приводит себя в некое подобие порядка перед небольшим зеркалом в ванной, то и дело поглядывая на меня.   
\- Как ты, Эмили, готова? Не волнуйся, я не заставлю тебя ничего «выбирать», решение давно принято… Ты ведь – не против умереть? – сознание медленно ускользает, превращая падение в полет… и я уже не проснусь… Усилием воли я заставляю себя сосредоточиться, но все лишь для того, чтобы разглядеть Викторию, направляющуюся ко мне с подушкой в руках… Прижав меня к полу своим весом, она медлит, глядя на меня поверх «орудия мести».  
\- Я делаю лишь то, на что была готова и ты, Аманда, - как-то абсолютно иначе произносит она, - не я это начала… но – вынуждена закончить… Ты – воплощение угрозы, которое рушит мой мир, а угрозы надо устранять… - с этими словами она опускает подушку мне на лицо, перекрывая возможность дышать… Организм начинает бороться без моего участия, на инстинктах… легким необходим кислород и они посылают тревожный импульс в мозг, а тот, в свою очередь, выбрасывает в кровь адреналин, чтобы побудить к немедленному действию… мои пальцы нащупывают что-то, я сучу ногами и бьюсь в конвульсиях, пытаясь освободиться и сделать вдох… В голове неожиданно проясняется, словно открыли окно в задымленной комнате, но сил это не прибавляет… мое сопротивление становится все тише, сознание снова начинает скользить вниз, угасая со скоростью зимнего дня…   
Я почти сдалась… и почти умерла… когда нечто или некто, с силой внезапного мощного шквала, сносит с меня Викторию, практически размазывая ее по противоположной стене. Ударившись головой об угол того самого буфета, об который я приложилась еще прошлым днем, она затихает.  
\- ЭМИЛИ! – руки ритмично давят на грудь… раз, два, три, четыре – вдох… и снова… - АМАНДА! – раз, два, три, четыре – вдох… - Эм, ради меня… - его голос достает меня на самом дне… - Твою мать, Эм, я не отпущу тебя! – раз, два, три, четыре – вдох…   
Его очередной выдох мне в рот я ловлю на полпути, уже вдыхая сама, с мучительной болью в груди, надрывным кашлем, но я дышу! Эйдан поддерживает меня, с тревогой стирая уже подсохшую кровь с лица, я перехватываю его ладонь на своей щеке.  
\- Откуда ты – здесь? – слова выталкиваются с трудом, разбитые губы плохо слушаются.  
\- Молчи, - прижимая меня к себе, бормочет он, - я же говорил, не суйся сюда одна! Иногда ты бываешь такой упертой, Эмили Торн!  
\- И за что ты – меня такую – любишь… - не делая ни малейшей попытки освободиться из его почти судорожных объятий, отзываюсь я. Говорить больно, шевелиться – еще больнее, Эйдан осторожно отодвигается, беря мое лицо в ладони.  
\- За то, что это – ты… Эм… - плохо соображая, неуверенно киваю, с благодарностью утыкаясь ему куда в область груди, затихая. – Я отнесу тебя в машину, потом – вернусь за Викторией…  
Виктория… меня накрывает волна липкого страха – запоздалая реакция на стресс, вцепившись в руку Эйдана, качаю головой, - пока она не пришла в себя… сделай это сейчас. – Он кивает и устроив меня у ближайшей стены, возвращается к нашему «скорпиону».   
\- Эйдан, - окликаю я, - веревка… свяжи ее…  
Бесцеремонно скрутив той руки за спиной, он уточняет, - сбросим со скалы в машине или утопим в океане?  
\- Увезем в клинику, - произношу я, предвидя то, что сейчас произойдет… но мой Эйдан не спорит.  
\- Хорошо, сдадим «для опытов», - проверяя узлы на прочность, он договаривает пришедшей в себя Виктории, - Вам повезло… Я бы – просто убил… - та, злобно зыркнув, попыталась плюнуть ему в лицо, а в итоге – получила скотч на рот и комфортное место в багажнике.  
\- Идем, - Эйдан возвращается, собираясь нести и меня. Очень хочется пойти у него и себя на поводу, тем более, что чувствую я себя совершенно паршиво, но все-таки я качаю головой, поднимаясь, не без его помощи.  
\- Проводи до ванной, я же не могу… в таком состоянии…  
\- Ты говоришь с трудом, - на его лице отражается все то, что он старательно «не озвучивает», - а лицо… там сплошной синяк… но вроде бы ничего не сломано. – Его пальцы с осторожной нежностью проходят по лицу, проверяя, - да, только сильные ушибы… и болеть будет сильно, все распухнет…   
\- Я потерплю… - прислонившись к нему, закрываю глаза, чтобы мир прекратил вращаться, - надо закончить… осталось совсем чуть-чуть…  
\- Эмили… - произносит он с такой знакомой интонацией… Я приподнимаю голову, ловя его взгляд – что? Ничего – также молча произносит он… просто – Эмили…

 

 

***  
Неделя, а может – дней десять прошло… не больше, а кажется, будто минула целая жизнь…   
Когда с рассветом мы вернулись в Хэмптонс – на меня было страшно смотреть, и если бы не Нолан, встретивший нас на пороге дома… Одним взглядом мое более, чем плачевное, состояние оценив, он лишь замечает вслух, - Эмс, твой Эйдан был прав – тебе не следовало оставаться с Викторией наедине. Документы – на столе, билет с открытой датой доставят через несколько часов. Об остальном – я позабочусь…  
Нолан, и правда, позаботился обо всем – это он забрал Викторию в свой дом и именно туда вызвал спецтранспорт, передав им ее с рук на руки. Именно он ответил на вопросы полиции – по поводу ее странного поведения, мотивируя это нервным расстройством из-за всех бед, что так внезапно свалились на Грейсонов. Полиция была в курсе «бед», и их также интересовали причины появления Виктории в доме мистера Росса, на что мистер Росс пояснил, что в некотором роде является покровителем старшего сына миссис Грейсон, как меценат и просто ценитель прекрасного… Полиция хмыкнула и отстала…   
А еще пару дней спустя, разразился новый скандал, даже два – во время беспорядков в тюрьме был убит Конрад Грейсон, а его сына и наследника обвинили в хранении, использовании и распространении тяжелых наркотиков, а также – в непредумышленном убийстве. И, если последствия последнего можно было как-то избежать, учитывая, что жертвой оказалась никому особо неизвестная топ-модель, то – диллерство звучало уже очень серьезно. Что и говорить – Дэниэл вылетел из состава совета директоров холдинга семьи ЛеМаршаль быстрее пробки от шампанского… да и Марго не слишком встревожилась фактом его возможного заключения, потому что неожиданно вновь сошлась с Джеком, помогая ему избавиться от подозрений в похищении Шарлотты. 

Все это было так далеко от меня, и в прямом, и в переносном смысле… Эйдан увез меня, как и обещал, в далекие теплые края… правда, пришлось пересмотреть наши планы. Все это время я провела в состоянии, близком к анабиозу, просыпаясь лишь для того, чтобы съесть то, что мне приносили и снова заснуть. Вполне возможно, что снотворное было и в желе…  
\- Миссис Мэттьюз, вы проснулись, - приветливое лицо медсестры не вызывает у меня никаких ассоциация, - сейчас я приглашу вашего лечащего врача. Хотите чего-нибудь?  
\- Воды, пожалуйста…  
\- Я принесу вам льда, - кивает она, задергивая штору от солнца, - ваш муж справлялся о вас с утра и просил передать, что заберет вас вечером, если разрешит врач, - я лишь киваю в ответ на этот информационный поток. Муж… пробую это слово на вкус и мне все больше нравится, как оно звучит – муж… миссис…   
\- Ну, как мы себя чувствуем, миссис Мэттьюз? – доктор производит впечатление очень уютного человека, с мягкими добрыми глазами. – Отечность спала, все кости целы, нервы реагируют адекватно… вмешательства пластических хирургов не требуется, - он осматривает лицо, с достаточной степенью бесцеремонности поворачивая мою голову то в одну, то в другую сторону. – Разве что – захотите сменить внешность… - видимо, у меня что-то мелькает в глазах, потому что он тут же смеется, - хотя, для чего такой красивой женщине что-то менять…   
И, пока я собираюсь с мыслями, он пишет в карте, комментируя, - думаю, вас вполне можно перевести на амбулаторное восстановление. Только обещайте мне – не сразу начинать прыжки с парашютом, активный отдых вам еще вреден… Ваш муж может вас забрать, как и планировал, после обеда… Ах, да – еще одно хотел вам сказать, можете не тревожиться, все препараты, которые мы применяли, абсолютно безопасны и разрешены в период ожидания…  
\- Ожидания чего? – поднимаю я на него непонимающий взгляд, доктор улыбается.  
\- Так вы – не знали? Ну, тогда, тем более, позвольте поздравить вас – вы в положении…  
До меня доходит не сразу… вернее, я не сразу понимаю – о чем он…  
\- Боюсь, вы что-то перепутали, доктор, - непослушными губами произношу я самое страшное, - после … несчастного случая несколько месяцев назад… у меня не может быть детей…  
\- Значит – это Чудо, - легко соглашается он, похлопав меня по руке, - и я еще больше рад за вас. Поверьте, мы делали несколько анализов крови, не один, и на всех – маркеры положительного результата. Вы беременны, миссис Мэттьюз, уже третий месяц…  
\- А можно мне – тест на беременность? – глупо лепечу я, доктор смеется, - Ну, разумеется! Сестра вам сейчас их принесет. Развлекитесь. Вам необходимы положительные эмоции…

Красивый нежно-сиреневый плюсик на пластиковой палочке… и таких палочек у меня целых три… Три одинаковых плюсика… Ребенок Эйдана… наш ребенок… Говорят, что от счастья тоже можно умереть… вполне, потому что я задыхаюсь, глядя на положительный тест и прислушиваясь к себе. Так вот – откуда эта постоянная тошнота, состояние «можно я прилягу» и перепады настроения! Виктория меня обманула! А может, так было – после ранения, а потом… неважно… Учитель Такедо-сан был прав – все зависит от того, каким ты будешь, когда – закончишь свою месть… Точку надо ставить вовремя – Виктория проиграла, даже если после всего, она и вернется в Хэмптонс – это уже будет другая река…   
Дверь открывается с почти неслышным щелчком, мой Эйдан на секунду замирает, охватывая меня взглядом, - твой врач сказал – у тебя какие-то новости, что случилось?  
\- Ничего! – спешу успокоить его я, - нет, правда, все хорошо. Мы можем ехать… - мой сияющий взгляд его озадачивает, а потом на глаза ему попадается эта нелепая россыпь тестов на беременность…   
\- Ты… - на его лице, наверное, отражается то, что чувствую я... мгновенно притянув меня к себе, Эйдан уточняет, - ты беременна, да, я правильно понял?  
\- Да! – обнимаю его, - доктор сказал – третий месяц… анализы крови… но я не смогла устоять и не сделать тест… просто так… - я еще что-то бормочу ему в губы, но это уже неважно… все обрело новый смысл… 

Теперь все будет совсем по-другому. Из общего пепла наших душ мы вдвоем сумели раздуть новое пламя… И оно не погаснет, потому что мы – вместе и у нас –  _жизнь_  впереди…


End file.
